


Traffic Rules

by xxELF21xx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Thanks for breaking my heart, Traffic rules, this is a gift for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each and every time, Kageyama and Hinata has lost each other. And Kageyama swears, by his future grave, that he'll teach the dumbass Hinata about traffic rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstillopenthewindow (FlutteringWings)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iwillstillopenthewindow+%28FlutteringWings%29).
  * Inspired by [A Hundred or so Hellos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761275) by [iwillstillopenthewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow). 



_'Dumbass Hinata!'_  Kageyama wants to scream. Again, Hinata has did it again. He's died again, from not obeying traffic rules. He seethed, anger mixed with sadness, as he stared at the empty table where Hinata once sat. Kegeyama stares and stares, and he wants Hinata to come up and yell,  _'haha! Fooled ya!'_ Kageyama swears he's going to teach Hinata about traffic rules.

* * *

 

_'You do know that's not gonna happen, right, Bakageyama?'_

_'Dumbass Hinata, you fucking idiot.'_

* * *

 

Kageyama is twenty-five. And Hinata is nineteen. Tutor-student. And it happens again. Almost, when they're getting ice cream. Kegayama shouts at Hinata. The face Hinata gives makes Kageyama want to die. 

It happens again. In the middle of the night. He runs, in his pajamas, the cold stinging him. 

He still hasn't taught Hinata traffic rules. 

* * *

 

_'Oi, one more!'_

_'One more.'_

* * *

 

They're both eighteen, and dating. And they're happy. Three years. Of fights, laughs, and memories. 'Kageyama! I wanna watch a movie, please?' Hinata bounces on his heels. Kageyama chuckles, grabbing his coat. 'Yeah, yeah. Let's go.' Hinata let's out a whoop.

The tickets are there. But the snacks. . . Hinata pouts, his favourite chips aren't in stock. Kageyama offers to go to the convenience store to get them. 'But,' Hinata argues, Kageyama shushes him. Kageyama runs off, it's 8 in the evening and there's no way Kageyama's gonna let Hinata out. He's about to continue running when a fire truck turns to the left. 

 _'HINATA!'_  

Kageyama still hasn't given his lessons. 

* * *

 

_'Please! Again!'_

_'. . . Yeah. Kay.'_

* * *

 

 

Kageyama's twenty one, a doctor, and working over time.

 An accident happened, a train got derailed and killed many. Kageyama sees a flurry of orange. 

He skips the name of the boy when he writes the report.

It wasn't the boy's fault. It wasn't.

* * *

 

 

_'Again.'_

* * *

 

 

Forty and he hasn't met a person called Hinata. He's thankful. 

He turns a corner and sees a head if orange, 'WATCH OUT!' He yells.

A gunshot. 

Kageyama hasn't taught Hinata yet.

* * *

 

 

Kageyama's seven years old when his parents greet the Hinatas. He says his hellos and dash back in the house.

He never hears from them again.

Must he still teach the other boy?

* * *

 

_'Again! Once more! . . . Again? Hello?'_

* * *

 

 

He's twenty eight and he's scared, and tired. He avoids the colours like the plague. Why isn't he safe yet?

He sees Hinata, sometimes with someone else. And he's okay with it. He's fine. Hinata can survive. Just, without Kageyama. 

He finds Hinata working in a convenience store. Fuck it. Why isn't he safe?

He goes there again and doesn't find Hinata. The cashier shakes his head sadly. 

Why isn't Kageyama still not safe? Must he still teach the idiot?

* * *

 

 

_'Please?'_

* * *

 

 

He's eighteen when he sees Hinata again. And he breaks the fiery heart. Hinata gives him a sad smile.

Kageyama breaks when he doesn't see Hinata any more. 

Must he still teach about traffic rules?

* * *

 

 

_'Are you still there?'_

* * *

 

 

'Why do you keep doing that to yourself?' Hinata asks the twenty two year old. Kageyama is confused.

'Maybe it's the last time. You'll never know for sure.' A few moments later, Kageyama tells Hinata. The conversation from before dissolves. 

They bicker. As usual. Like all the other times. 

And Kageyama was right. It was the last time. Sickness. 

'Hello, Hinata.' No more goodbyes. No more.

Can Kageyama teach Hinata about that?

He attends the funeral, after so long.

* * *

 

 

They are fifteen and in Karasuno, in volleyball. They're both flying, and they're both glowing. And there both happy.

Until panic sets in. Hinata's late, again. Just like last time.

And it happens again. 

'Hello, Hinata?' 

A screech. A scream. And Kageyama hears blood. He sees the world topple under him. 

* * *

 

 

They're both fifteen. 

Hinata's fifteen. 

But Kageyama's forever growing.

* * *

 

 

_Must I still teach him about safety again?_

_Kageyama likes it when they're soaring. He likes it when Hinata flies. But he's had enough._

_No more. No more._

* * *

 

 

 

'Hello, Hinata.' Kegeyama whispers at his grave. He's done. He gets up, and he leaves for good.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't make sense to me????? But... ?????? Ehhhh???? I wrote it loosely based on "A Hundred or so Hellos". Check it out!


End file.
